<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Поцелуй на ночь by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827889">Поцелуй на ночь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>07-Ghost, Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Hyuuga (07-Ghost), Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Genderswap, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Момент из жизни нескольких пар. Подверженная из-за беременности влиянию гормонов девушка обижается на ерунду, а её возлюбленный пытается исправить ситуацию.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayanami/Hyuuga (07-Ghost), Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero, Whitney Miller/Jason Voorhees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Джейсон/Уитни, Friday the 13th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Подземное логово не имело окон, поэтому, как бы Уитни ни хотелось насладиться поэтично пляшущими бликами лунного света, сделать этого она не могла. Да и настроение сегодня подвело, точнее, было подпорчено неумелыми действиями Джейсона. Вурхиз искренне не хотел косячить, но так уж вышло, что капкан, забрызганный кровью, нужно было срочно почистить, дабы на металле не осталось уродливых багровых невыводимых пятен. А платье под руку попалось случайно. Блёклая тряпка даже внешним видом намекала на то, что никем более носиться не будет, да и по опыту своему Джейсон знал, что женщин привлекала лишь яркая одежда. Посему размышлял он недолго, а свою ошибку понял тогда, когда около мусорной кучи послышался возмущённый вопль бывшей пленницы.</p><p>Уже пять месяцев Уитни проявляла прескверный характер, но ситуация с любимым (как оказалось) платьем стала последней каплей. И с раннего утра Вурхиз возился в реке, в ненавистной воде с дурацкой тряпкой и куском мыла, а вечером был послан подальше вместе с неудачным результатом стирки. Он мог бы принести ей сто таких платьев и больше никогда к ним не прикасаться — только бы она не злилась и не плакала.</p><p>Уитни в знак протеста свернулась калачиком на своём старом матрасе и прикрылась пледом. По её недовольному сопению Джейсон понял, что прямо сейчас не стоило приставать к возлюбленной с кипой журналов, посвящённых женской одежде. В любом случае, бродя по окрестностям в поисках глянцевой макулатуры, он в парочке соседских домов присмотрел варианты платьев, которые, по его мнению, были похожи на испачканное и вполне могли заинтересовать Уитни. Успокоившись, она сама решит, нужна ли ей такая замена, а пока он просто посидит рядом и понаблюдает за ней, как привык с самого начала.</p><p>И найдёт способ показать прекрасную луну даже в их подземном жилище.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Саб-Зиро/fem!Скорпион, Mortal Kombat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Куай не решался приблизиться к супруге, с содроганием ощущая её жгучую ауру даже на расстоянии. Сегодня они снова поссорились из-за того, что Ханами отказалась переезжать на базу Лин Куэй. Упрямая женщина. Их первенец должен был родиться через месяц, а Скорпия продолжала настаивать на том, что в состоянии самостоятельно о себе позаботиться, и Куаю стоит купить цветок в горшке, если ему не на кого выплеснуть переизбыток заботы. Устав спорить, Саб-Зиро ушёл в соседнюю комнату, дабы не быть в буквальном смысле стёртым в порошок испепеляющими аргументами Скорпии.</p><p>Она с полчаса топала в спальне, нервно ходя кругами, словно тигрица в клетке. Затем расстелила футон и улеглась, что-то проворчав на японском.</p><p>Куай заглянул к ней позже, чтобы помириться. Он всегда делал это первым, помня о гордости любимой. К тому же, сейчас она была в положении, в котором её лучше во всём поддерживать и со всем соглашаться. Куай беспокоился о будущем сыне, да и жену слишком любил, чтобы позволять их семейному счастью раскалываться из-за всяких пустяков.</p><p>Увидев его, Ханами демонстративно перевернулась на другой бок, и Саб-Зиро тихо вздохнул. Нет, она уже не злилась, просто не привыкла признавать, что перегибает палку, а потому прикрывала стыд наигранной обидой. Но Куай её не винил.</p><p>Опустившись на колени перед футоном, он аккуратно поправил одеяло Скорпии и, наклонившись к её уху и обдав кожу прохладным дыханием, прошептал как сильно её любит. Ханами чуть заметно напряглась, заставив криомансера немного отстраниться, а затем резко повернулась к нему и, притянув к себе, вовлекла в горячий поцелуй.</p><p>Это было их любимой частью примирения.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Аянами/fem!Хьюга, 07-ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хьюга сидела на кровати, обхватив колени руками, и время от времени бросала ожидающий взгляд на закрытую дверь. Похоже, Ая-тан не собирался приходить к ней сегодня. До полуночи оставалось пять минут, на базе давным-давно объявили отбой, и только главнокомандующий и лидер «Чёрных ястребов» из глупого принципа предпочитал добить себя тонной приказов и отчётов, но доделать работу (в том числе за ленивых подчинённых) до конца и лишь после этого позволить себе короткий отдых. Чаще всего в одиночестве.</p><p>Хьюга выпрямила ноги, которые с болезненным покалыванием начали затекать, и приложила ладонь к ещё плоскому животу. Чёрт, а ведь это не её идеей было оставить ребёнка. Ая-тан не дал ей даже заикнуться об аборте — он верил, что Ева могла переродиться таким образом, хотя Хьюга не видела связи между судьбоносной реинкарнацией дочери Бога и абсолютно случайным результатом одной страстной ночи без предохранения.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, о «Еве» Ая-тан обещал заботиться, но, видимо, быстро забыл о своих словах. Хьюга слабо ударила кулаком по стене, ощущая обиду от бессилия. Конечно, сейчас она обуза для отряда — бесполезная, а через несколько месяцев ещё и неуклюжая, таскающая огромный живот и требующая постоянной защиты. Брюхатая курица, а не смертоносная орлица. Наверное, поэтому так мало женщин оставалось в армии, а она хотела отличаться от большинства. Впрочем, уже отличалась, но отчаянно желала добиться большего и быть признанной не только Аянами, но и своей совестью.</p><p>Хьюга обняла себя и, прислонившись к холодной стене, задремала. Настолько крепко, что не услышала тихого скрипа деревянной двери и не ощутила почти невесомого прикосновения губ к своему виску.</p><p>Обещание не будет нарушено. Просто его выполнение требовало особого для них троих подхода.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>